A Deadman Christmas Tale
by ChaoticAmaris
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Deadman Wonderland/ Everything was silent, except – "-, Senji! Give me a - hand!" / What happens when Karako tries to read her version of 'Night Before Christmas'/ With Ganta, Shiro, Karako, Senji, Nagi, and a surprise guest! Warning: Very bad language! Some Violence
1. Chapter 1

A Deadman Christmas Tale

"The Night Before Deadman Christmas"

* * *

_**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Deadman Wonderland**_

_**Everything was silent, except**_** –** "Goddammit, Senji! Give me a fucking hand!"

Ganta was dealing with an enraged Shiro. She'd gotten drunk off of liquored candies again. He was behind her, trying to hold her arms, but she kept thrashing about. Karako looked up, the bell around her neck chiming. She watched the two children, pausing from her story-telling, and smiled.

"No way man! I'm not gettin' near that _thing,_" Crow screeched, pointing an accusing finger toward the very _female _albino.

"_Grr!_ Ganta! No! Let me _go_! Not nice, Ganta! Not _nice!_" Shiro continued to struggle, screaming at the top of her lungs. Karako looked over to Nagi with a smile and whispered something. He, in turn, nodded and looked at the raging couple in the cell.

"Hey, Shiro, wouldn't you like to hear more of Karako's story? You like Santa right? He'll gives you presents in your stocking if you behave," he said in his soothing, artificial voice. The white-haired girl stopped thrashing, looking over to the other silvery-haired girl. Her eyes widened and she gave a huge smile.

"Ooooh! Yeah! I'm _always _good! So, Santa should bring me _lots _of snacks!" Shiro started to bounce in Ganta's grip and sang. "Stor-y time! Stor-y time! I wan-na hear, a-bout San-ta in stor-y time!"

"Okay, but we have to settle down and be quiet now, alright Shiro?" Karako informed. "Remember, you have to behave to get presents." Turning around in her friend's arms, Shiro grabbed Ganta and pulled him down next to her.

"Right! Come on, Ganta! Let's listen!" Ganta let out a sigh of relief and sat beside her.

So, they all settled back down in the cell. Karako and Nagi sitting on the mattress. Ganta on the floor next to Shiro, who was on her stomach holding her head up with her arms. Senji sat on the other side of Ganta, trying not to get hit by the girl's swinging feet. Karako continued.

_**Inmate's stockings hung from the prison cell bars,**_

_**Hopefully, they got stuffed with –** _"What are 'stockings'? Are they like _cars!?_"

Shiro was _excited!_ She jumped up from the floor and started bouncing up and down.

"Ganta! Ganta!Are they? That would be so _cool!_ _Are they!?_" she asked frenziedly. She received strange looks from the other inmates. Shiro wasn't exactly someone you got used to overnight.

"No Shiro, they're like socks. Ya know, you put them on your feet?" Ganta informed his childish friend. The albino stopped bouncing and looked down at her feet. She could see her toes and wiggled them; that meant there was nothing on her feet, right? So, that must mean...

"Oh _no! _Ganta! No socks, Ganta! No _socks! _Santa won't like it!" Shiro was in a panic. The thought of not getting any presents from Santa, because she had no socks, was too much for her to handle.

"Oh, no, Ganta! What am I gonna _do!?_ What, Ganta, _what!?_" And with that, Shiro went on like a tornado, tearing through the small cell, looking for some socks to hang. She pushed Senji out of her way, and he tumbled back banging his head against the cell bars. He rubbed his spiky hair.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled, glaring at Shiro. She was currently throwing Nagi and Karako off the mattress by lifting it up to look under it. Ganta had already been stepped on several times and was still lying on the floor.

"Gotta find socks! Gotta find _socks!_" she somewhat explained. Ganta went to tell her he could have some of his when –

"What are you doing, Shiro?" called a somewhat feminine voice. Everyone turned to see Mockingbird. He was bent forward to look into the cell, his face graced with a creepy smirk.

"Need socks, Toto! _Need _them! Or no presents from Santa!" the little girl explained. Mockingbird just stared looking amused. He opened the cell door and made his was over to his 'friend.'

"So, you need socks so you can get presents from Santa?" asked Toto. Shiro nodded vigorously. "Well I'll find some for you, if you want." Her eyes widened.

"Really!? Ohh That would be _so_ awesome! Then Shiro would get _presents!_ Maybe even _snacks!_ Sweet!" Everyone just stared at Mockingbird, dumbfounded, as he stood there with Shiro bouncing around the room. Karako cleared her throat to speak.

"So, Shiro, should we get back to the story now?" The girl in question blinked and calmed down.

"_Yes!_" So Nagi fixed the bed and he and Karako sat down, while Shiro pulled Ganta back up. Senji edged away from the creepy new inmate. Toto was just standing there, confused.

"Story?" he asked. All eyes turned to meet him. Nagi was the one to speak up.

"Karako is telling her own version of "The Night Before Christmas" to Shiro, and everyone else too, I suppose." Mockingbird blinked, then smiled widely. Which effectively creeped Crow out, who continued to edge away, unnoticed.

"Is that so? Well, mind if I join all of you for a bit then?"

"No way, you fucking creep!" Senji yelled out, catching himself the full attention of the green-haired inmate. He moved closer, invading the freaked man's personal space.

"What's the matter Senji? Don't like me?" he asked with a grin. The other visibly flinched away.

"You can stay as long as you leave him alone. I don't feel like dealing with his bullshit," announced Karako. Mockingbird moved back and sat near Shiro.

"Fine, on with your story then."

"Yay! It's about time!" said Shiro, moving to plop on Ganta's lap. Karako rolled her eyes, but started her story again, from the beginning.

_**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Deadman Wonderland,**_

_**Everything was silent, except for those assholes in command.**_

_**Inmate's stockings hung from the prison cell bars,**_

_**Hopefully, they'd get stuffed with the midnight stars,**_

"_Shiro_, don't sit on me"

_**The Deadmen were wasted, passed out in their beds,**_

_**Aglow with injuries to their legs, arms, and heads,**_

_**With their clothes tattered and bloodied, ripped and torn,**_

_**Tried to sleep away the pain, when all heard a horn.**_

"But, Ganta! _I. Can't. See!_"

_**Cell by cell the inmates were forced awake,**_

_**Another damn Carnival Corpse for them to partake,**_

_**This is G-block at its finest, you see;**_

_**Living in this fucked up place, we'd never be free,**_

"You don't have to see, she's talking, there's nothing to look at!"

_**Deadmen were led out, by ones and by twos –**_

_**The lineup today? No one even had clues.**_

_**Then over a speaker, they all heard a voice:**_

"_**Let's go Deadmen, you know you have no choice!" –**_

"H-hey! Man, don't put her on _me! _G-get those things out of my face! _Ahh!_"

"God, Senji, you're such a baby! Why don't you just grow a pair!" informed Karako, who was tired of being interrupted. "Now, everyone hush!"

_**All were led into the area to battle,**_

_**Again over the speaker, a voice did rattle:**_

"_**Now Hummingbird. Now, Woodpecker! Hurry up now, Crow!**_

_**On, Wretched Egg! On, Mockingbird! Come on now! Let's go, go, go!" **_**–**

"Oh, my fucking _God! _Get the fuck _away_ Mockingbird! You freak! _Ew! _Don't _lick_ me! Don't _touch_ me!"

"_Senji!_" Karako yelled.

"Oooh, someone's not being a good boy! Right, Ganta!? Hehehe!" Shiro giggled.

_**And away they flew, but all passed their rival,**_

_**Instead, ran to the door, starting a riot, for their survival!**_

_**With the inmates all loose, the guards started to freak out!**_

_**With this many Branch of Sin, Hell was raised all about.**_

"Ganta keep your chick _away_ from me!"

"What's the matter with you? You're _so_ weird!" Shiro jumped onto Crow's lap and he fell back as she hovered over him.

"W-what do you mean _my _chick?! I told you she's just a friend!"

_**And the prisoners escaped, much to the warden's fright.**_

_**This first holiday out was going to be a delight!**_

_**But as they ran out of the prison, they all did call:**_

"_**Merry Christmas, you fuckers! –**_

"Senji, quit your Goddam squirming! You're gonna piss Karako off again!"

"_**We hate you all!"**_

Karako finished, yelling the last line to all her disruptors. Senji, and Ganta looked at her, terrified. Shiro looked at the two boys.

"See! You made her mad! Now you're gonna get it!"

Hummingbird sat watching the display as Ganta and Crow ran out of the cell, Karako right on their tails. Shiro cheered. Nagi smiled absentmindedly. Toto then turned to Shiro, offering a smile.

"Guess I'll go look for some socks for you now. See you around, Shiro."

"Bye, bye, Toto!" As Hummingbird let, Shiro turned to Nagi, staring up in wonder. She asked, "So... who is Santa anyway? And why does he put your snacks in socks?"

Nagi just smiled and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night Before Deadman Christmas**

_As told by Karako, without the interruptions_

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Deadman Wonderland,

Everything was silent, except for those assholes in command.

Inmate's stockings hung from the prison cell bars,

Hopefully, they'd get stuffed with the midnight stars.

.

The Deadmen were wasted, passed out in their beds,

Aglow with injuries to their legs, arms, and heads,

With their clothes tattered and bloodied, ripped and torn,

Tried to sleep away the pain, when all heard a horn.

.

Cell by cell the inmates were forced awake,

Another damn Carnival Corpse for them to partake,

This is G-block at its finest, you see;

Living in this fucked up place, we'd never be free,

.

Deadmen were led out, by ones and by twos –

The lineup today? No one even had clues.

Then over a speaker, they all heard a voice:

"Let's go Deadmen, you know you have no choice!"

.

All were led into the area to battle,

Again over the speaker, a voice did rattle:

"Now Hummingbird. Now, Woodpecker! Hurry up now, Crow!

On, Wretched Egg! On, Mockingbird! Come on now! Let's go, go, go!"

.

And away they flew, but all passed their rival,

Instead, ran to the door, starting a riot, for their survival!

With the inmates all loose, the guards started to freak out!

With this many Branch of Sin, Hell was raised all about.

.

And the prisoners escaped, much to the warden's fright.

This first holiday out was going to be a delight!

But as they ran out of the prison, they all did call:

"Merry Christmas, you fuckers! We hate you all!"


End file.
